The Find (Baldwin)
| name = The Find | image = Baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 1 | ep_num = 1 | code = 1 | writer = | originaldate = 1997 | stardate = 50924.4 | year = 2374 | prev = | next = Wartime Productions }} While packing his parents' belongings on a planet near the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone, Commander Patrick Ingrum discovers a lost ship in orbit. Log Entries :Personal log, Stardate 50924.4:I have arrived at my parents' home extremely close to the Cardassian Border. Although my parents never fought against the Cardassians, and the System occupation, many abandoned the planet. Unfortunately, the Cardassians' new alliance with the Dominion has resulted in their untimely demise. I have made plans to evacuate my family's belongings. Because of the high threat in the area, I did not come along. I have brought my friend and shipmate, Ensign Sonya Fiehrer, just in case the Jem'Hadar came calling. :Second officer's log, Supplemental:''Intrepid is patrolling the Cardassian border on the lookout for Jem'Hadar ships. We've heard about Commander Ingrum's mission to recover his family's heirlooms, and are keeping an eye on him.'' ::— Recorded by Jenna Carson :Acting Captain's log, Stardate 50925.2:I have been studying the history of this ship. Some of the details are a little sketchy, but I did find the answer to one big question. :Begin Captain's log, Patrick Ingrum, USS ''Baldwin, Stardate 50932.2:The Intrepid has been sent out to an assignment in system 39J. Meanwhile, the Enterprise has arrived with our new bridge module and crew members. '' :Captain's log, Stardate Stardate 50935.8:We've discovered that the unidentified ship was an old DY-200 class ship that disappeared in the very early 21st century. I am leading a away team to investigate. :Captain's log, Stardate 50938.4:We have arrived at Starbase 211 for further refits, rest, and new crew members. :Captain's log, Stardate 50961.8:Our task force has entered Cardassian space. Our mission:take out the Torros III shipyards while the Dominion fleet is busy elsewhere. :Captain's log, Stardate 50963.7:The Dominion's actions have broken a couple apart. Based on what Starfleet has learned about the Dominion, kidnapping is not their normal modus operandi, which makes me curious as to why the Jem'Hadar specifically came for one person. :Captain's log, Stardate 50963.8:The ''Hood has been assigned to patrol the Cardassian border, but we have run into problems of our own. Our systems are intermittent and help is far off.'' ::— Recorded by Robert DeSoto :Captain's log, Stardate 50966.3:The missions in the Torros system were a success, but on the other hand, the Dominion has captured ''Deep Space Nine, which they are referring to by its old Cardassian designation of Terok Nor. Even though the Dominion now holds the station, mining the wormhole was successful, meaning that reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant won't be coming through anytime soon. More importantly, I believe, we have taken out a potential avenue the Dominion could use against us, and reunited two sisters as well. '' Memorable quotes :"Let's get everything and get out of here. This isn't a happy homecoming." ::— Patrick Ingrum, aware of the danger of a home invasion. :"I'm sorry to interrupt your togetherness, but this isn't exactly the best place to have a date." ::— Patrick Ingrum, upon beaming up Bernie Tyler and Roslyn from the surface of Aloran IV. :"Based on what you've ascertained, it sounds like ''Baldwin is in good enough shape to be put into service. I'm making the Baldwin yours. Captain, your current orders are simple:get the ship to D.S. Nine for a new bridge module, then proceed to Starbase 212 for a more thorough refit."'' :"Thank you, sir." :"I understand that you weren't on the command track originally. We have several ships that are nearly ready, and they will need new captains. It's at the point where some we might be offering commands to current second officers. I have one such candidate in mind." :"I'm all ears." :"The current second officer of the ''Intrepid has been on a command path since she graduated from the academy." :"Jenna Carson, I've known her since high school. Though I haven't always gotten along with her, I would agree that she has the aptitude to be a fine captain herself." :"''She's definitely on the shortlist for an eventual command of her own. We would like for her to have some time as an XO before we offer her a ship. Would you be willing to take her in, even if it's for a short while?" ::— William Ross gives command of the Baldwin to Patrick Ingrum and makes a recommendation for first officer :"I take it you and Patrick made it back from Aloran relatively unscathed." :"I'd say I got a little more than we bargained for." :"I heard about the loss of the ''Hastings. I don't know if you are the luckiest person or the unluckiest person in the sector, sir. By the way, aren't you out of uniform?" :"''If joy must be balanced by tragedy, Jen, I suppose that the reverse must be true as well. I didn't come up to see you to argue. You're the second officer of the ''Intrepid, and both Captain Saavik and Admiral Ross think very highly of you. Now, if a lowly computer tech can get directed into command of a ship, certainly you have potential." :"''I know what you're trying to say, and even though we haven't gotten along all the time, I would still be honoured to be your first XO. Now, about your uniform" :"I'm not the only one with an out-of-order uniform. Being my XO means I now get to promote you to Lieutenant Commander." ::— Jenna Carson and Patrick Ingrum. :"Could I interest the three of you in anything?" :"I'd like a root beer please, Quark." :"Two." :"Three, and I'm buying," :"Three root beers, coming right up, and place it on the new captain's tab." ::— 'Quark' takes drink orders from 'Sonya Fiehrer, '''Jenna Carson, and Patrick Ingrum. :"There's more ships here than at Wolf 359." ::— Sonya Fierer on the Torros III task force, referring to the massacre by the Borg nearly seven years prior. :"What is this all about?" :"Shouldn't it be obvious to you, ''number six?" :"I am not a number, I am my own person, and my name is Roslyn." :"Ah, so I've heard. 'Beautiful rose,' the name definitely fits you." ::— Roslyn and Dr. Murrow. :"Well, well, well. Trying to spring the girl," :"We were planning on ransacking the place, but we would settle for taking her home and taking you prisoner." :"Such a bold statement for a young starship captain. I'm afraid that you are outnumbered." :"I knew the odds when I beamed down here. I'm still not spooked." ::— Patrick Ingrum and Dr. Murrow trade barbs. :"How about Bridget." :"That sounds like a beautiful name, for a strong girl like you," ::— Bridget picks out a name for herself, and Patrick Ingrum approves. References Aloran IV; Augment; ; Carson, Jenna; Fierher, Sonya; ; ; Interphase cloaking device; Ingrum, Bridget; Ingrum, Patrick; ; Murrow, Alan; ; Roslyn; Ross, William; Tyler, Bernie Background * This story begins just after and continues to end immediately after the events of * As the first story of , this story introduces the main character, Patrick Ingrum, and offered an explanation behind the (canon) plot hole explaining why the Defiant was able to use the cloak in the Alpha Quadrant, and Starfleet used cloaked mines to seal off the Bajoran wormhole. * The story also goes to a sort of theme of humanity, in that the genetically engineered sisters Roslyn and Bridget sought out to downplay their genetic background and integrate fully into human culture, rather than infiltrate it. * Dr. Murrow's designation of Roslyn as "Number Six" is an homage, of course, to . * An early version of the story had the Hood so badly damaged that it was abandoned and deliberately destroyed. When the Hood made its appearance in , the story was rewritten so as not to contradict canon. * The story was initially titled "Meet the Baldwin." The title was changed to better reflect the theme of the story, and to point out that the Baldwin was not the only "find". External link The Find Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 01